


The Real Winner is...

by Zangster



Series: Zang's Dianakko Week 2019 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, Competition, Dianakko Week 2019, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, JoJo Memes, Memes, Piano, Singing, Suggestive phrases, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangster/pseuds/Zangster
Summary: Diana and Akko have a competition to see who can make the other blush and/or swoon more.Because they're both somehow distinguished and useless lesbians at the same time, naturally, it gets very interesting.Do you like fluff? Do you like comedy? Do you like over-the-top acts of love? Then this fic may be for you!





	The Real Winner is...

A knock on the door brought Amanda out of her morning stretches, and she gracefully landed on the floor. Quickly wiping the sweat off her brow, she made sure she looked at least presentable. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to find Hannah and Barbara. The appearance of Lotte and Sucy, however, dampered her mood a little.

“Glad to see you, H and B, but why are you two here?” she asked, looking at Sucy and Lotte. Then, she pointed at her two girlfriends, who were currently eyeing Amanda in her sports bra and short shorts that would make Akko jealous. “As a matter of fact, weren’t you two supposed to come by an hour later?”

“Akko and Diana made a bet,” groaned Sucy, already pushing past the redhead before flopping in a chair. “And the two are insufferable.”

“Wait,” grinned Amanda. “Do you mean the contest on who could make the other blush more than the other?

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Amadna laughed. “They made Constanze build small devices that could objectively keep score.”

“It’s very sweet,” said Hannah, trying to regain her composure. “However, these acts are beginning to get ridiculous.”

“I agree,” said Barbara and Lotte, which caused Amanda to gawk at the resident romantics. 

“How the hell did those words come from your mouths?”

“We witnessed them dancing around their feelings for so long, and now we have to see them constantly dancing with their feelings,” said Barbara, rubbing her temples.

“It’s like they’re distinguished and useless lesbians at the same time,” said Lotte, cleaning her glasses. “The acts are just continuous, and their reactions are over-the-top.”

“Problem is that it’s all genuine,” said Sucy, spinning in the chair. “Every squeal, every sentence, every pun.”

“We just need a place to rest and stay out of their way,” said Barbara, resting her chin on Amanda’s shoulder. “Eww, are you gonna shower?”

“I was stretching, then y’all interrupted me,” said Amanda, grabbing the towel again and trying to wipe herself.

“Oh, we’re sorry,” smirked Hannah, joining her two girlfriends. “Maybe we should...make it up to you,” she finished with a sultry look before pushing them to the dorm bathroom.

Sucy subsequently screamed into a pillow.

* * *

When Diana and Akko awoke on that day, the blonde had spooned the brunette, already setting the Japanese witch’s cheeks aflame. A small necklace device beeped quietly (_ Point Diana) _ and added a count to Akko’s score. Internally, Akko cursed, but she knew she had the whole day to make a comeback. Feeling her girlfriend stir, she turned around and pushed herself away just a little. When Diana opened her eyes, Akko found herself lost in their eternal gentle blue. With disheveled hair, sleepy eyes, and a small smile, Diana nearly gained another point immediately.

“What you looking at, my love?” cooed Diana, reaching out for Akko.

“A sight I would love to wake up every morning to,” said Akko, the words rolling off her tongue smoothly with equal parts passion and gentleness.

_ Point Akko _

Diana, while minorly upset at the lost point, turned her own eyes to her girlfriend. It was a rare sight to see a non-one-hundred-percent Akko. Instead of overabundant energy and passion, there was peace, vulnerability, and gentleness. Her eyes that usually burned bright were subdued, yet totally relaxed. The usual ponytail was gone, replaced by slightly messy hair, yet the bright smile was still there.

“Hontou ni...” said Diana in perfect Japanese, brushing the hair from Akko’s eyes, “aishiteiru.”

_ Point Diana _

Akko hid her face in her hands and squealed, rolling back in forth before finally stopping with her back turned away from Diana. The blonde reached around the brunette, rubbing circles over her belly.

“That’s not fair,” said Akko, sulking. “Using my native language against me when I can’t do the same to you.”

“Your language is very beautiful, Akko,” said Diana. “You could try it.”

Akko turned around to face her before closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Diana’s

“Kirei dayo.”

Then she kissed Diana lightly.

“Eien ni aishiteru yo.”

Another kiss, but with more passion.

“Iroppoi.”

_ Point Akko _

“Watashi wa kokorokara anata o aishiteimasu.”

_ Point Akko _

As the kisses grew more heated and hands began to wander, Hannah and Barbara made their quick escape to the red team dorm.

* * *

“So of course, after their session in our room, they headed to the red team dorm to exchange gifts,” said Hannah, focusing more on conversation than her breakfast.

“I swear, if I have to hear another ‘I can hold the world in my hands’ spiel one more time,” growled Sucy, buttering her english muffin.

“Geez, I think the only one who could handle that much sweetness is Jasminka,” said Amanda, looking at the Russian witch. To everyone’s shock, she vigorously shook her head. Even Constanze had her head on the table in regret.

“I mean, it’s not all bad,” said Lotte, jotting down notes and occasionally taking bites out of her food. “They truly do love each other, and after everything they’ve been through, they deserve this.”

“Yeah, but we helped,” said Hannah, who had just finished eating a sausage that Barbara fed to her. “I get it, but we need a break as well. Do you see us swooning at the tiniest actions? Thanks darling.”

“Maybe speak for yourself,” said Sucy, pointing at a glowing Barbara. “Anyway, I have a feeling it’s only going to get worse. Akko’s been pestering us to help set things up, and I can only assume the same happened to everyone else? Maybe also with Diana?”

The whole table suddenly appeared very interested in their food.

“I freaking knew it.”

“Hey guys!”

Akko and Diana both strolled through the cafeteria with their food and sat down at the table. After a few greetings, the table slowly relaxed into a more casual state. Conversations regarding classes and weekend plans pushed the previous discussion out of everyone’s mind. Despite the rocky morning for everyone else, breakfast seemed to be a smooth point in the day.

“Hey Diana? I’m still hungry. Can I have something from you?”

“Alright,” said Diana, pushing her tray away since she was full anyway. “What would you like?”

Akko flashed her a sly smile. “An English muffin.”

_ Point Akko _

Shock and choking noises overtook the table, followed by a few clattering utensils. Then…

“Dammit Akko!” screamed Sucy, throwing her english muffin at the Japanese witch with disgust.

* * *

Professor Anne Finnelan admitted that she was a little too harsh on Akko in the beginning, but she had her reasons. For someone who apparently loved magic, she knew very little about it and had no respect for its history. While she didn’t come from a family of witches, she expected someone from the outside to do at least a little bit of research. How could someone with such lack of discipline and manners every become a great witch?

Now, she knew better. While the rigid structure worked on many students, it nullified the efforts made by others like Akko. The Japansese girl didn’t have the same upbringing or knowledge that so many other witches take for granted, Anne herself included. After the Noir Missile incident, she noticed that Akko was a bit more diligent in her studies and practice (most likely due to positive influence from Diana Cavendish). She was still a loose cannon, but with the right guidance, she could focus that boundless energy and passion toward proper skills, technique, and etiquette. 

Which is why it bothered her so much to see not just Akko, but _ Diana Cavendish _ sending notes to each other. Anne wasn’t stupid. She knew a good chunk of her students sent notes or paid little attention to some of her classes, which they paid for in low scores on simple homework assignments (though her office was always open for students to ask for help). None of them, however, had the _ audacity _ to send them via flying paper creatures and stars. The pattern would repeat. Akko would send some creature to Diana who’d read the message and blush ( _ Point Akko _ ) before Diana would wave a cluster of stars and sparkles back to Akko, who would blush shortly afterwards ( _ Point Diana _).

“Miss Kagari!” she spoke, freezing everybody in place. “Would you like to share what it is you are doing?”

Akko stuttered a couple times, and the animals around her also seemed to shy away in shame. Anne pinched the bridge of her nose and began walking toward the desks.

“Take a breath, then tell me the truth. There’s no point in making excuses. You and Miss Cavendish weren’t exactly hiding anything.”

_ Point Akko _

_ Point Diana _

“It’s...it’s origami,” said Akko, which only caused the professor to raise her brow in confusion. “It’s a traditional Japanese paper folding art, and I used some of what you taught to modify some spells and give them life.”

Anne nodded, impressed by her creativity and craftsmanship, especially when she picked up a paper unicorn off of Diana’s desk and examined it. Despite it moving and even nuzzling her hand, the moment she started to unfold the creature, it became inanimate again. Then, she read what was on the inside.

“_ ‘You make my heart go Tia Freye,’ _” said the professor in the most monotone, emotionless voice any of the students had heard.

_ Point Akko _

Yet it still worked.

Anne put her hand to her face and shook her head as a bunch of “Awws” filled the room.

“I understand that today is simply a review day, but please reserve your...flirtations...for outside of class. Preferably somewhere more...private.”

_ Point Akko _

_ Point Diana _

Both girls nodded, and the lesson continued. However, after that display and being outed, the whispers in class only became louder and more frequent.

While she would normally disagree, the more distractions, the better. Anne would never tell anyone that she had to hide her smile after reading such a cheesy but sweet message.

* * *

Out in the courtyard, a duel was about to take place. While the other seven witches ate their lunches at the various tables and blankets set up, Diana and Akko stood with their wands ready. The air was quiet, and a small tumbleweed flew by in the foreground.

“Constanze, what’s the current score at?” asked Amanda, leaning against a tree while both Hannah and Barbara rested their heads on her lap.

The engineer held up a holographic board.

_ Diana: 12 _

_ Akko: 15 _

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect that,” said Jasminka, offering some chips to Constanze.

“Yeah, I would’ve thought that Diana would be the one sweeping Akko off her feet,” said Barbara.

“She seems like the top in that relationship,” said Hannah, twirling Barbara’s hair around a finger.

Their comments only brought dark laughter from Sucy and Lotte, who were sitting at a nearby table. A dark aura eliminated from Sucy while Lotte sat with her fingers threaded in front of her face and light reflecting off her glasses.

“The Gendo Ikari pose,” whispered Barbara, frightened.

“Tell me,” said Sucy. “Did you really think Diana could win a competition of extravagance against Akko?”

“Akko is a master of over-the-top actions, including displays of affection,” said Lotte, chucking. “She would never lose.”

They were all suddenly shushed by Amanda. “They’re starting.”

“I, Akko Kagari,” said the girl, holding an inner flap of her vest while holding her wand by her hip, “have a dream.”

Diana smirked, but the rest of her face remained stone cold. “Oh?”

“A dream...to make my wonderful girlfriend the happiest woman in the world!” shouted Akko. “_ Metamorphie Weisstyss! _”

In a brilliant flash, Akko’s uniform disappeared, replaced by a brilliant, blue sheath gown that matched Diana’s eyes and hugged her body. On her ears sat small yet sparkling green earrings, and a similarly colored necklace adorned her neck. Still, the best part (in Diana’s mind) was the lack of sleeves and shoulder straps. Because of the way Akko was posed, she showed off her toned arm and back muscles perfectly. To top it off, she had a very un-Akko expression, one that oozed beauty, regality, and sexiness.

_ Point Akko _

Diana tsked at her own flustering attitude toward Akko. Then again, she couldn’t help herself. The two knew each other too well.

“Good grief,” said Diana, readying her wand. “Don’t underestimate me because I love you! _ Metamorphie Weisstyss! _”

Out of the smoke came a very prepared Diana. She was dressed in a red Kimono decorated with cherry blossoms. A brown sash was tied around her waist, and her hair, normally wavy and free, was pulled up into a messy yet beautiful bun. Compared to Akko, Diana showed off much less skin, but her gentle expression and pure radiance was too much for the girl.

_ Point Diana _

Inwardly, she thanked the combination of her research and her teammates’ help with designing the dress.

In the sidelines, Barbara swooned and collapsed onto Amanda’s chest.

Akko cursed. It looked like she wouldn’t be gaining any ground with dresses, especially if Diana knew her weaknesses. They were evenly matched, unless…

“It seems this will go nowhere,” said Akko, holding a hand to her forehead. “So it looks like I’ll have to go even further beyond!”

Shock and realization ran through Diana, unsure if she was ready for what was to come. “You’re not going to-”

“YES! I AM!”

Gone was the dress of graceful beauty and her let down hair. Now, a black long-style suit coat sat on top of a dark grey dress shirt with black slacks that hugged her legs just enough without being too tight. Her hair was back up in its usual ponytail, but it was significantly wavier than before. However, the last two things were the true eye catchers. First, a pair of red gloves that matched her eyes. Second, a pair of aviator sunglasses, which Akko used to her advantage by looking down and sending her a sultry look with just her eyes. There was an element of extravagance, with the overly long coattails and color, yet class, with the outfit as a whole.

And yet, Diana remained unfazed. “Was that your last surprise?”

“I never saw that coming,” said Amanda, who was currently trying to hide her minor blush.

“Even Amanda is blushing!” cried both Lotte and Barbara, whose faces were tomato red.

“Hot damn,” said Sucy, who had conveniently had her hair covering her face.

“H- how?” shouted Akko, coat still flowing in the wind. “How are you unfazed?!”

“There’s a reason you lost, Akko,” said Diana coldly, leveling her wand. Akko flinched, not knowing what was coming next. “You have yet to reach my suit-level.”

In another flash, Diana had transformed yet again. This time, she was clad in a perfectly tailored white suit and slacks with a red vest, a blue bow tie, a cane, and finally, a top hat. Then she tilted her hat and winked at Akko. While not as extravagant as Akko’s, the whole outfit combined with Diana’s aura and personality was far more effective. Understanding the reference, she was powerless against the blonde.

“Suit Diana returns,” whispered Akko, clutching her chest.

_ Point Diana _

“And now, before you have a chance to recover,” declared Diana, waving her wand widely, “I’ll settle the score! _ Metamorphie Weisstyss! _”

Once more, there was a brilliant flash of white, but after it had disappeared, it was dead silent. Nearly all of the spectators, including the more recent ones, swooned at the sight. Diana Cavendish was in a wedding gown. The dress was shoulderless yet conservative, featuring lace arm coverings, and it hugged Diana’s waist before spreading out into a massive skirt. However, while the top was pure white, the bottom was not, as the frills alternated between blue and red, the color of their eyes. Her wavy hair flowed down her back and front, and a long, translucent, white veil flew gently in the wind. It took everyone’s breath away.

Everyone’s except Akko’s. In fact, she was even beginning to laugh.

Diana was shocked and even hurt, but did her best to hide it. “How? How can you be so normal at this moment?!”

Then, Akko burst out into full laughter.

“You utter fool!” she shouted, pointing directly at Diana. “My imagination is the world’s finest! I’ve fantasized about our wedding more times than you can count! I’ve done it so much, perceived every possible dress combination, every scenario and location, who will sweep who off their feet, that as long as I put my mind to it, I will never swoon at you in a wedding dress!”

At this, Diana was silent. The wind had blown the veil back over her face, and nobody could tell if she was angry or sad or something else. Considering what Akko said, they didn’t know what was going to happen next.

Then, Diana started walking toward Akko.

“Oh?” said Akko, looking sly under her sunglasses. “You’re approaching me? Instead of running away, you’re coming right to me?”

“I can’t kiss the hell out of you without getting closer,” said Diana, continuing to walk forward.

“Oh ho! Then come as close as you li-”

Diana interrupted Akko with a kiss, immediately pushing her tongue into her mouth. The notifications on Constanze’s tablet started beeping before Jasminka picked her up.

“Alright, code Purple!” shouted Amanda, gathering up their food.

“Everyone scatter!” shouted Hannah, helping some of the other teams pack up. “Save the children!”

“Nigerundayo!” cried Lotte and Barbara.

All the while, Sucy cackled away.

* * *

By the end of the day, Diana was physically exhausted. Emotionally, she was on top of the world, but her body couldn’t keep up. The rest of their classes had passed by without too much event. Professor Ursula thought that their little contest was very cute while Professor Merides teased them for it before being jabbed by the former. Even Professor Nelson let them be broom partners for the day, which may have gained Diana some points since she got to sit behind Akko.

After the dress/pose battle, their festivities never reached that same intensity. There were small moments, such as a personally baked tart from Akko (helped by Jasminka and Sucy, of all people), a romantically lit walk through an archway lit by Lotte’s spirits and Constanze’s tech that Diana planned, a private broom show by Akko thanks to Amanda’s teachings, and whispered pickup lines whenever the two got a chance. Both girls had more plans, but the day had been more exhausting than they thought.

But when Akko left dinner early, promising to meet Diana later that night in her room, she was filled with anticipation and energy. What could it possibly be? What sort of Akko-level display of affection could she possibly have prepared this late at night? Would the suit come back?

Please, let the suit come back. She wanted to properly swoon into her arms. In fact, just in case, she quickly transformed back into her kimono before entering her room.

When she opened the door, [piano notes met her ears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwBEqupVOdc). The notes were familiar, a song that she heard a long time ago. She realized that it wasn’t bombastic act, but a gentle one. Once she heard Akko’s voice, her heart stopped.

_ “It’s a little bit funny _

_ This feeling inside _

_ I’m not one of those who can _

_ Easily hide. I...” _

Her voice was high pitched, gentle, yet passionate. Every word was sung with dripping emotion that threatened to drown the blonde in tears. Diana rounded the bookshelf to see Akko sitting next to a piano in the corner of the room. A singular star orb floated above her, bathing the girl in light.

_ “Don’t have much money but _

_ Boy if I did _

_ I’d buy a big house where _

_ We both could live.” _

As Akko’s fingers continued to dance on the keys, Diana took a closer look at her girlfriend. She did indeed have the suit on again with the aviators, foregoing the gloves and even cutting down the extended collar flaps, leaving a much more refined yet fun appearance. Akko looked over her shoulder towards Diana, fingers still playing while she gazed fondly at the English girl.

_ “If I was a sculptor _…”

Diana raised her brow, knowing that Akko had talent bringing objects and illusions to life, but not the best precision.

_ “But then again, no.” _

Both girls smiled, trying hard not to laugh as Diana slid next to Akko, careful not to interrupt her playing.

_ “Or a girl, who does magic in a _

_ Traveling show. Oh I _

_ Know it’s not much but _

_ It’s the best I can do. _

_ My gift is my song and _

_ This one’s for you.” _

Suddenly, the dynamics spiked ever so slightly, and Akko leaned into the piano. Then, the single star light exploded silently, surrounding the two in hundreds of small lights that gently illuminated the room. Seeing her girlfriend in the soft glow took Diana’s breath away, but Akko wasn’t finished.

_ “And you can tell everybody _

_ This is your song. _

_ It may be quite simple, but _

_ Now that it’s done.” _

Then, Akko closed her eyes, looked up, and gently shook her head.

_ “I hope you don’t mind _

_ I hope you don’t mind _

_ That I put down in words.” _

Akko took a small breath, allowing the silence of the piano to make way for the beating of their two hearts. Magically, the sunglasses gently disappeared into golden, glowing dust that surrounded them like the rings of a planet.

Finally, Akko opened her eyes, gazing straight into Diana’s uninterrupted. No sunglasses, no mask, no glitter, no stars. The golden rings lit up their eyes, causing them to glow with emotion in the dim light. There was nothing but pure adoration, happiness, and _ love _ in Akko’s eyes, a look that Diana, despite how flustered she was getting, tried to return. And when Diana heard the next line, she knew who she would spend the rest of her life with.

_ “How wonderful life is while you’re in the world.” _

* * *

As the piano notes continued to play, the spectators via TV screen had mixed emotions.

“So, who won?” asked Sucy, trying to console her sobbing girlfriend.

“It’s...it’s just so beautiful,” cried Lotte.

“I wish you two seranaded me,” cried Barbara, holding both of her girlfriends close.

“I don’t think they care about the score anymore,” said Amanda, rubbing small circles on Barbara’s back. “They look...so peaceful now.”

_ “The devices finally broke,” _ said one of Constanze’s Stanbots. _ “Signal overload.” _

“I guess the real winners were the Dianakko shippers,” said Jasminka, listening to the sobs and squeals of adoration coming from across the school.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is curious (or didn't click the link), Akko sung Elton John's Your Song to Diana at the end.
> 
> Also, some added translations post publication (Accuracy not guaranteed since I just used a website).  
Hontou ni aishiteiru - I really love you  
Kirei dayo - You're beautiful  
Eien ni aishiteru yo - I love you forever  
Irropoi - You're sexy  
Watashi wa kokorokara anata o aishiteimasu - I love you with all my heart
> 
> Day 2 complete! This one quickly got out of hand fast, trying to turn it into a fluff-fest filled with comedy. I would like to thank all of my friends who gave me ideas and feedback for this fic, and I would also like to thank YOU for reading! If it's not too much trouble, please leave kudos and comments, especially if its constructively critical, as I'm always trying to become a better writer.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster!


End file.
